R-T-E (Ready-to-eat) cereals are popular packaged goods food items. R-T-E cereals exist in large numbers of varieties. R-T-E cereals, especially whole grain, are known as good sources of fiber. A good description of the literature pertaining to the health discussion on the role of fiber is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,045 (issued Oct. 11, 1988 to Vanderveer et al. and is entitled High Bran Snack) which is incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the health interest in fiber, high fiber cereals are increasingly popular. These cereals contain added levels of fiber sources, especially corn and wheat bran, and range generally from about 2-5 g fiber/oz cereal. Generally, the fiber is predominantly of the insoluble type. Some cereals are formulated from all bran sources and can contain up to 8-10 g/oz fiber. High fiber cereals using purified insoluble fiber sources and artificial sweeteners can even contain as high as 8-13 g fiber/oz of cereal.
While popular, high fiber cereals are not without disadvantages. The primary concern is with the organoleptic qualities of the R-T-E cereal. Generally, as the concentration of fiber increases, the starchy components decrease, adversely affecting the cereal's organoleptic and physical properties. Cereals high in insoluble fiber are often dry, exhibit short bowl lives and yield highly frangible food pieces.
Other high fiber food products containing other fiber sources are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,557, to Becker et al., discloses a snack food product prepared by premixing a dietary fiber with a food grade oil; premixing a compound coating containing a fractionated fat, sweetener, milk solids, yogurt, and a flavoring agent; blending the two pre-mixtures and adding a cereal product and a dried fruit or nut for flavor; and extruding the resulting mixture into a desired shape.
European patent application No. 0068229, to Kleinert, discloses the addition of the seed coats (episperm) of cocoa beans in finely powdered form, to dough, bread, snacks, and chocolate to increase bulk and stimulate the intestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,379, to Kowalsky, discloses a dietetic composition for natural digestion regulation containing whole fleawort seeds (Semen psyllii totum) whole linseed, wheat bran, lactose, a binding agent based on natural rubber, flavor and food color additives. The preferred binding agent is gum arabic.
While most fiber rich R-T-E cereals have higher levels of insoluble fibers, present consumer interest is focused upon cereals containing oat bran which is a rich source of soluble fiber. There is a growing awareness of the health benefits to people associated with soluble fiber consumption, especially reductions in blood serum cholesterol, i.e., antihypercholesterolemic benefits. Unfortunately, cereals high in soluble fibers typically are gummy or slimy upon consumption.
Several patents teach the use of psyllium for use in R-T-E cereals. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,689 entitled "R-T-E Cereal With Psyllium," issued Jun. 25, 1991 to M. Ringe). Psyllium is a good source of soluble fiber. The whole wheat based flake R-T-E cereals therein described are of high eating quality even though containing high levels of soluble fiber by virtue of particular insoluble to soluble fiber ratios. Notwithstanding the improvements in R-T-E cereal flavor and texture, commercial products based upon the '1689 patent have met with limited consumer acceptance.
While it is difficult to provide even a single type of fiber fortified R-T-E cereal, such as a whole wheat flake that exhibits acceptable texture and flavor to consumers, it is even more difficult to provide a wide variety of R-T-E cereals fortified with high levels of soluble fiber.
The present invention is directed towards the provision of an improved high fiber R-T-E cereal with superior organoleptic attributes or qualities. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such a superior quality high fiber R-T-E cereal which nonetheless contains a high concentration of soluble fiber. The present invention resides in part in the particular selection of inulin as the soluble fiber source.
Inulin is a well known material long used as a food supplement. Inulin is a carbohydrate material derived from a variety of crops importantly from Jerusalem artichoke and chicory. However, inulin is known for use as a prebiotic, that is, a food material that is metabolized in the intestine by desirable bacteria such as bifidus and lactobaccilus. The promotion of desirable intestinal flora is thought to be related to a variety of health benefits.
Surprisingly, a wide variety of high soluble fiber R-T-E cereal products can be provided that are almost indistinguishable in taste and texture from their counterparts that are not fortified with fiber when that fiber is supplied by inulin. Such high fiber high quality R-T-E cereals can be provided from cooked cereal doughs that are fortified with soluble fiber provided by inulin within certain concentrations. In its method aspect, the present invention provides methods for preparing such novel R-T-E cereal products.